hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Polar Cyclone Advent (2016)
|type = Catastrophic Polar Cyclone (BNWC) |image location = Alex2016Eye.png |image caption = Advent near peak intensity on June 29 |formed = June 27, 2016 |dissipated = July 2, 2016 |highest winds = 165 mph |wind type = 1-minute sustained |lowest pressure = 928 mbar |damages = Minimal |fatalities = 1 indirect |areas affected = Greenland, Northern Canada |hurricane season = 2016-17 Arctic Cyclone Season}}Polar Cyclone Advent was the first summer Arctic polar cyclone on record, and one of the strongest off-season Arctic polar cyclones. It peaked with maximum sustained winds of 165 mph and a minimum pressure of 928 millibars. It was one of only two offseason major polar cyclones in the Arctic. It made landfall in Greenland as a weak polar cyclone, causing only minimal damage, dissipating two days later. Meteorological History Early on June 25, the Bob Nekaro Weather Center (BNWC) began monitoring an extratropical cyclone in the northern subtropical Atlantic for polar or subpolar cyclogenesis as it tracked northward into the Arctic Circle region. Initially, the system was not expected to have any chance at development for several days. On June 26, the cyclone acquired hurricane-force winds. By July 27, the cyclone began producing snow and developed subpolar characteristics. Early that same day the system was designated Invest 91N. Data from numerous recon flights conducted that the cyclone had a well-defined circulation and was producing frozen precipitation. This led to the BNWC designating the system Subpolar Storm Advent at 16:30 UTC on June 27. Although the system had winds of a polar cyclone, it was classified as a Subpolar Storm since it was not a fully polar cyclone at the time. Initially unfavorable conditions inhibited significant strengthening. However, early on June 28, Advent became more symmetrical and was designated a fully polar cyclone. As Advent became fully polar, it initially weakened slightly. However, favorable conditions emerged on June 29, and Advent developed a pinhole eye early that morning. Rapidly intensifying, Advent unexpectedly intensified to a peak intensity as a catastrophic polar cyclone with maximum sustained winds of 165 mph and a minimum pressure of 928 millibars at 12:00 UTC on June 29. Operationally, it peaked at 155 mph, just below catastrophic polar cyclone status. Almost immediately after peaking, Advent began weakening due to an increase in wind shear from nearby Polar Vortex Abby. Advent rapidly weakened to a weak polar cyclone before landfall as it tracked to the northwest. Advent made landfall around 16:00 UTC on June 30 in southeastern Greenland as a weak polar cyclone with maximum sustained winds of 85 mph. Shortly after landfall, Advent was downgraded to a polar storm at 21:00 UTC on June 30. Weakening continued into July 1, when Advent emerged into the Baffin Bay. At 21:00 UTC that evening, Advent weakened to a polar depression, as the BNWC noted only slight deep convection was present. However, an unexpected convective blowup took place in the next few hours, and at 00:00 UTC on July 2, Advent was upgraded back to a polar storm in a special advisory. The intensification was short-lived, as the cyclone degenerated into a remnant low at 15:00 UTC on July 2. Impact Advent's impact on Greenland was minimal. No deaths or significant damage were reported. However, it did produce some heavy snow in the southern portion of the Island. Category:Polar Cyclones Category:Arctic Cyclones Category:Off-season storms